


Confrontation

by GoldenRaven



Series: Rocket!Silver [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Gen, Rocket!Silver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 01:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenRaven/pseuds/GoldenRaven
Summary: He knew to expect familiar faces to pop up, that doesn't mean he wanted them to





	Confrontation

Five floors up, two lefts, and a right got him to the lab.

Which meant, after grabbing the samples from the third table from the door, and copying the hard drive of the computer on the next table over, the all he had to do to leave was take a left, two rights, and take the elevator back to the main floor and calmly walk out.

It was simple. Unbelievably so.

And yet here he was, sprinting down a hall to avoid getting burned alive by whatever pokemon had been sent after him.

Silver darted down a hall, then another, before pausing to catch his breath, and to work out a plan. The halls were too small for a battle, the only member of his team who could work in the narrow environment was Weavile, who he can’t use against what ever fire type is currently hounding him.

Honchkrow could probably get a hit in, but Silver needs him as a back up escape method.

Heavy footsteps sound around the corner, and he jerks back into action, reaching for Feraligator’s ball. He’s too big for this, but judging by the noise his opponent is making so are they.

A large figure rounds the corner and without giving himself time to think he throws the ball.

“Hydro cannon!”

The blast of water hits, sending the opposing pokemon (a typhlosion, he realizes) slamming into a wall.

Silver recalls Feraligator and takes off again. He’s on a time limit, should have been done by now.

Out the corner of his eye he sees the typhlosion disappear back into a ball.

He turns around a corner as quickly as he can, its trainer seeing him will only complicate matters.

Suddenly he hears the sound of a ball bouncing off a wall, and turns around in time to see a sunflora materialize, already prepping an attack.

A feeling of dread hits Silver like a bucket of ice water as a solar beam hits the wall behind him.

In retrospect, the typhlosion should have been a giveaway on it’s own.

“Nice work work Sunbo, did you get-” Gold’s voice dies out as he walks around the corner, his eyes landing on Silver. “Oh.”

Stepping back slowly, Silver slips Weavile’s ball into his hand, keeping it small and hidden in his fist. “Gold.” He tries to keep his voice curt, not failing quite as miserably as he’d expected, as he tries to guess Gold’s next move. What was he even doing here?

A quick glance around the hall and he figures out where he is. There’s a set of stairs to the roof a hall back, he’ll need to get through Gold to get to it, but it is an escape route.

“Silver.” Gold’s voice sounds strange, a tone Silver hasn’t heard him use before. More hurt than the anger he’d been expecting since Sinjoh. “Sorry for trying to torch you. I was expecting- I didn’t think it’d be you.”

“You shouldn’t separate me out from Team Rocket, Gold, it just makes everything messy.” Crossing his arms and leaning his shoulder against the wall he adds, “Let me through.”

Gold studies him for a moment before doing the absolute dumbest thing Silver could think of; calling Sunbo back to her ball, and holding his hands out.

“I can’t. But I don’t want to fight either. Look, can we talk? Ten minutes, tops.”

Silver doesn’t have ten minutes, but a battle will probably take even longer.

“If you let me leave after said ten minutes, sure.” When Gold opens his mouth to argue, Silver adds, “What are you gonna do? Drag me to the police? I can get out of a holding cell.”

Gold scowls, “Fine.”

Silver glances at the door behind him, it leads to what looks like a meeting room (Arceus he’s sick of those). Motioning for Gold to follow him he steps in, immediately taking the chair closest to the door, which Gold shuts as he follows him in.

Silver watches as he throws his pool stick on the table, and flops into a chair across from him, one foot resting on the table.

“What do you want?” Silver asks, setting his hands on the table, taking care to keep Weavile’s ball hidden.

Gold, for once, seems to be unable to think of a reply, he’s quiet for several moments before finally saying in a dejected voice, “You could have at least let us know you were okay.”

“Gold, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but we’re enemies now.”

“Due to who’s decision?” Gold snaps. His face falls and he adds, “Look, Silver, I get it. Your old man comes back and offers to take you home. That’s what you wanted, I get it. He almost died, of course you weren’t gonna want to split up. And I know going dark’s your thing but you could’ve at least sent a note at some point, let us know you were good.”

Silver turns his gaze away, studying the table. “Does anyone other than you actually want to hear from me?” Because he’s pretty sure the answer is no.

Gold’s quiet again, looking slightly uncomfortable, “That’s fair. Krys was real torn up at first, now she just seems pissed. Red and Blue… I think their big master plan or whatever is just to drag you back when they get the chance. And I don’t know Yellow well enough to tell you, but she seemed more worried than anything.”

Not surprising. Except maybe Yellow, he knows what Team Rocket did to Viridian Forest, she has probably the most right to hate him now. “What about Green?”

“She said she was glad you got what you wanted. Seemed upset, but she’s not really gonna come to me about it so…” Gold shrugs. “Krys and me told all of ‘em ourselves though. Figured they’d take it better not coming from Lance.”

Silver sinks down is his chair, studying the ceiling.

A thought occurs to him, “Could you get a message to her for me?”

Gold’s eyes narrow, “So now communication’s fine?” But he nods, adding, “Yeah, I can.”

Silver digs through his pockets, looking for a note pad as he says, “I didn’t try to get a hold of any of you because I didn’t think you’d want me to. And from what you’ve just said that was right. Besides, you’re all probably safer if I’m not talking to you anyway.”

He finds the note pad and sets it on the table, pulling a pen out of another pocket. He pauses for a moment before scribbling down a short message and folding the paper in half.

After a moment he takes Ryperior’s ball out of his pocket and slides both the note and ball across the table to Gold, “Ryperior’s Blue’s. You can give him back too.”

Gold nods slowly. “Will do. You gonna run then?”

Silver nods as he stands up. “What were you doing here anyway?”

“The professor wanted somebody on watch duty while whatever you just swiped was being looked at. I’ll tell him you got in and out before I could do anything, he knows you’re faster.”

‘Not by much’ Silver wants to say, but he nods, turning to leave.

“Wait.” He glances back at Gold with a raised eyebrow. Gold hesitates before saying, “You’re happy right? Like, I know this ain’t ideal, or what you had in mind, but are you happy?”

‘Happy’ is the wrong word. But the more Silver thinks about it, the more he can’t come up with any other way things could have played out back in Sinjoh. He could have stayed with everyone else sure, but Pryce was back, and clearly teaming up with Lance, and the idea of going back to training with him is nauseating.

But Gold wants an answer, and a long and complicated one is just going to make this worse, so he settles for, “Yeah, I am.”

Gold doesn’t reply as Silver walks out the door, not looking back.

**Author's Note:**

> why is this not some epic battle you ask?  
> because writing battles is awful


End file.
